Mr Perfect meets Ms not-so perfect
by earthtowintergal
Summary: When you have everything you could wish for what would you do?. Natsume Hyugga, a straight A student, popular among girls, he is known for his cold attitude. he spent most of his time reading and other than that nothing follows. On the other hand here comes Mikan Sakura, she was on the bottom of the class, she is well-known for her cheerful attitude, charming personality, also for
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : I don't own Gakuen Alice and Playful kiss

* * *

**Summary:**

When you have everything you could wish for what would you do?. Natsume Hyugga, a straight A student, popular among girls, he is known for his cold attitude. he spent most of his time reading and other than that nothing follows. On the other hand here comes Mikan Sakura, she was on the bottom of the class, she is well-known for her cheerful attitude, charming personality, also for her clumsy attitude.

* * *

**Chapter One**

* * *

"Good Morning, class" greeted the middle-aged man with dark brown hair and a pair of black eyes he was wearing prescription glasses

The students in the class, seemed not to mind his presence, the students just kept on talking. "Class, you need to be serious, examination week is coming, All of you should start reading now"

He scoffed and stared at the boy with dirty blonde hair having a pair of brown eyes who is now staring at a girl with fair complexion, she has waist line hair which is tied into pigtail. The girl is now day dreaming. Their teacher just shook his head and sighed

"class, you should listen you must study. Perhaps find someone to tutor you" the teacher suggested, he walk again going back in his desk.

"Okay, that's it for now, the teachers will having their meeting" he started as he fixes the files on his desk " remember you must all study" he said as he carried those files and went outside the classroom

"Mikan" called the girl with pink bubble gum hair, she has a blue eyes, she also have a fair complexion. On the other hand our young brunette is still day dreaming about something

snap

snap

"Eh?" Mikan respond

"Mikan, I was calling you for ages" the pink bubble gum haired girl uttered

"Eh, is that,so? Sorry, I was just thinking of something" Mikan responded

"Who?, the guy in class A?" Anna teased

Mikan blushed and couldn't utter any word "No, Mikan was thinking about me right?" the dirty blonde hair guy suddenly popped out from nowhere

"Dream, on, Koko, Mikan wasn't thinking about you, she was thinking about, Hyugga-san" the blue haired girl answered

"Come to think of it, have you given your letter to him?" Anna asked staring at Mikan

Mikan shook her head " I was planning sneaking it to his locker, after school" Mikan answered as she burried her face on her desk

"What! Mikan, you don't have to do this.. you don't have to give it to that Hyugga" Koko uttered

"Shut up!, Koko, let Mikan, do it besides, there is nothing to lose right?" Anna uttered looking at Mikan

Mikan just shrugged her shoulders "Anyway, how was the construction of your house going?" Nonoko asked

"Well, my dad was the one who manages the work, he told me that the house just need few finishing touches and it would be done" Mikan answered

"Is that so, well, when your new house is built can we come and visit it?" Anna asked

"Of course"Mikan said cheerfully

-Time skips-

After class hours Mikan quickly made her way to the boy's locker but before putting it on, she scanned the places if someone is looking, when she seems to feel that there is none, she just inserted it inside his locker and run outside the campus.

After 30 minutes when Mikan left the school premises, the raven lad just went out his classroom with two books on his hands, as he made his way to his locker he opened his locker. and a pink envelope fell down, he put his books at his locker first and pick up the envelope. he scanned the envelope first and found a heart shape sticker. he just smirked and put it on his bag..

* * *

I used the Playful kiss as a reference in writing the story but, this was not the same story line like in the playful kiss'

* * *

well sorry for the crappy

sorry for grammatical errors

I'm still learning

thank you and have a nice day


	2. Chapter 2

_I wonder what he feels about the letter I wrote for him... would he accept my feelings for him.. well I guess, I will know his answer soon..._

_I just hoped that he feel the same way..._

It was a beautiful morning, Mikan was walking on the school grounds when she bumped into someone " I'm sorry" she said as she bowed down and started to walk again when

"Wait!" she heard the person says

On the other hand Mikan turned her gaze on back, there she saw the guy with raven hair having a pair of crimson eyes. Mikan was dumbfounded ,s he couldn't utter any word, as he is getting near her. her body stiffen and her heart is beating so fast.

"I believe that you are Mikan Sakura, the one who wrote the letter to me?" he said as he raised the envelope

Mikan nodded for reply

"Well, I guess, you were waiting for an answer" he uttered

Mikan stared at him for a while as he continued to talk " Well, my answer is-

"What is your answer?" Mikan uttered loudly As the teacher hit the table so Mikan will wake up

"How, may times, do I need to remind you, class, that you need to be serious, Especially you Ms Sakura" The teacher said as he shook his head looking at his students

"But, Jin-jin"Mikan pouted "You just ruined my trip to la-la land earlier" Mikan mumbled making her classmates to laughed like there was no tomorrow ,Jin-jin on the other handleft a heavy sigh_ "Is there a way that i could make this students to be_ studious"_ he thought_

After the long discussion the bell rang signalling for their break, On the other hand Mikan buried her face on her desk " I wonder what is his reaction to my letter" Mikan mumbled

"Mikan" Anna called, Mikan raised her head and looked Anna "Let's go to the canteen"Anna offered

"Okay" Mikan said cheerfully

They arrived at the canteen and there they have some chit-chat . Then again, Koko appeared in front of them " Mikan, look i prepared some food, I made it special with love" Koko uttered as he offered the packed food to Mikan, She accepted it and offered it to her two best friend. her two friends opened the food and start eating. They also let Mikan to have a taste food prepared.

" I never thought, that Koko, was a great cook, I just wished that the nature would not call me after eating this" Nonoko joked

"You! give me that" Koko started "it's for Mikan, not yours"

"there just joking Koko, come to think of it you cook great" Mikan complimented

"Really, Well, I believe in the saying that the best way for the woman's heart is to her taste" Koko stated proudly

Anna whispers to Nonoko " Isn't that supposed to be, the best way into a man/woman's heart is his/her stomach?"

Nonoko nodded " Just leave him on his own thoughts"

After eating they were about to stand up when " I believe that you are Mikan Sakura?"


End file.
